The present invention relates to a device for manipulating, i.e., machining and/or mounting or assembling workpieces, wherein the device comprises a support that is moveable by linear drives.
Devices are known which have a frame on which a carriage is displaceably supported for movement in the Y direction. The carriage carries the drive spindle for tools. The frame is displaceable on a carriage in the Z direction while the carriage itself is displaceable in the X direction on a machine bed. Such a device is constructively complicated. Especially, considerable masses must be moved during machining of the workpiece.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned device such that it has a simple construction design and is designed such that only minimal masses must be moved.